Twins
by AwesomeSamster
Summary: Bella goes to live with her dad and twin brother, Jacob. But living with her brother has made her see his true colors. He isn’t always the nice caring brother she thought she knew. He is the polar opposite of her. Full summary inside!
1. Oh Brother

**Twins**

**Bella goes to live with her dad and twin brother, Jacob. But living with her brother has made her see his true colors. He isn't always the nice caring brother she thought she knew. He is the polar opposite of her. He gets away with everything, is extremely popular, and doesn't always treat Bella with the respect she deserves. But when his friend, or as Bella calls him, Jake's "Jerk" steps into her life, what will happen to Bella and Jacob's already falling apart relationship? (Team Jacob people might not like this story!)**

**Chapter One: Oh Brother**

The plane flew high over California, heading towards Seattle, Washington. I had thankfully gotten a window seat, so I was occupied the entire way there. As I looked out the window, I thought back to the conversation I had had with my mother.

_"Bella," My mom said, coming into my room._

_"Yeah, mom?" I asked_

_"We need to talk," she said sitting on my bed._

_"What about?" She sighed._

_"Bella, you need to move in with your father and brother. Phil and I are getting married and with his tow daughters moving in there won't be enough space for you." She told me._

_"Why not move in to a bigger house?" I asked._

_"Pack your things. You're leaving in a week." She said, getting up to leave the room._

_"A week? There is no way I am leaving in a week! Mom, I have a year and a half left of high school! I can't leave now!"_

_"Bella, for once in your life just do what you're told!" she yelled. "God, how did I ever get stuck with you? I so wish I had gotten Jacob." She said to herself. I gasped. How could she say that? _

_"Fine, I'll go, but there's no room at Charlie's either." I told her. _

_"Renee? Are you up there?" Phil called from the bottom of the stairs._

_"Yes, honey." She said in a sweet voice. _

_"Did you tell her?" he asked quietly. _

_"Yes I did." She said proudly._

_"Good," he said louder, putting his arm around my mother, "You should know that we both made this decision. We decided that since my girls were younger than you are, they wouldn't take well to change. Plus, your mom won't be as stressed as she used to. You leaving will take loads of stress of her shoulders." I starred at him._

_"Get out of my room," I said quietly._

_"Excuse me?" Phil asked._

_"I said, get out of my room." I repeated._

_"Don't you talk to me like that," he spat. _

_"It's still my room, now _get out!_" I said, pushing them out of the room. I slammed the door, and fell to the floor crying. _

I came back to reality when the seatbelt lights came on. I sighed. I had always hated Forks, Washington, where my twin brother and father lived. It was always raining and the sun rarely shined. Living in Phoenix, Arizona was my heaven. I loved the sun, the heat, and was glad that it rarely rained. Forks and Phoenix were polar opposites. _Yay_, I thought sarcastically.

I got off the plane and grabbed my bags. Charlie and Jacob were supposed to be picking me up here and then we would drive back to Forks. That would be an interesting ride. None of us were talkative people. We were all alike in that aspect.

I spotted them sitting on a pair of benches, casually talking to each other. I caught Jacob's eye and he smiled. We hadn't seen each other in three years. We had been extremely close when we were little, but the divorce separated us and we had only seen each other every summer for two weeks. Renee had finally said that she wasn't paying for a ticket to fly me back and forth and that's when it ended.

I ran up to Jacob and threw my arms around him.

"It's good to see you, Bells." He said.

"I've missed you, Jake." I said through the tears. He pulled away, keeping me arms length away.

"You don't know how glad I am to see you." He said, smiling.

"Alright, enough with the sibling love let me hug my daughter." Charlie said standing next to us. I smiled and hugged him. He pulled away and looked down at my two bags, and guitar case. "Is that all you have?" He asked. I nodded.

"Most of my clothes were to revealing for Forks." I told him. He picked them up and led me to his police cruiser. I ended up sitting in the back seat. Jake gave me an apologetic smile for making me sit back there.

I sat silently back there as Jake and Charlie chatted quietly. The ride went faster than I thought it would have. Charlie pulled up in front of a small house he had lived in since before I was born. I got out and grabbed my bags and went inside. He led me to his office room and told me this was where I was going to be stay.

"Sorry about making you stay in here, Bella." He said. "We don't have the funds to get a proper bed right now so I had your brother set up a camping cot for you." I nodded and set my suitcase down. "Here's your dresser from when you were little." He said pointing towards a white dresser with flowers on it. "It's a little small, but it'll have to do until I get paid."

"No, its fine, dad," I told him.

"Well, then I'll leave you to unpack." He said, leaving the room. I sat down on the cot and looked around. It was already a small room but having the desk and shelf in there didn't help with my personal space.

I was putting my clothes in the dresser when I heard a soft knock on the door. I turned and saw Jake leaning against the door frame.

"Hey, uh I was gonna go out with some friends tonight. If you wanna come with you're more than welcome to." He said hopefully.

"Well, it was a long plane ride here and I have a lot of unpacking to do so I don't think I'm going to be able to go. Sorry Jake."

"Naw, its cool," he said, "I just didn't want you to be alone tonight." I smiled. Always like Jake to look out for me.

"Ya know what? Unpacking can wait until tomorrow." He beamed at me.

"Cool, now I can introduce you to my friends and you'll know some people at school tomorrow then." I nodded.

"Where are we going?' I asked.

"We're gonna go to a restaurant here in town. It's dad's favorite place, the Lodge."

"Oh yeah, I remember that place!" I said. "Cool, when are we leaving?"

"Whenever you're ready," Jacob said, "I'll leave you to get ready." He said walking out of the door, shutting it behind him. I sighed and sat on my "bed". I quickly rummaged through my suitcase and found a somewhat decent outfit to where. I put my hair up in a half pony and threw on some mascara and eyeliner and went downstairs

"Okay, I'm ready," I said getting my shoes on.

"Sweet," Jake said coming around the corner. "Hey," he said throwing keys at me. "You have to drive; I don't have my license yet." He said embarrassed. I smiled.

"It's whatever, and don't be embarrassed." I told him. "Which car are these for?" I asked. He pointed to a beat up old truck sitting in the grass on the other side of the garage.

"Well, it would supposed to be mine but I guess you can have it considering you're the only one who can drive it, other than dad." I laughed.

"Thanks. Now you have to give me directions because I haven't been to the lodge in a very long time." He gave me the directions and we were there in no time.

We got out and walked into the restaurant. Almost immediately, we were surrounded by people. Before I knew it I was being pushed out of the crowd and away from Jacob.

"Jake!" I called, but it was no use. It was now way to loud for him to hear me. I decided to just sit and wait for him to come and find me.

A waiter came and asked me if I would like anything, but I told him I didn't have any money on me. He said it was no charge, considering my brother brought so much business here, and seeing as how my dad was the police chief. I ended up just ordering coffee, thinking that Jake would find me at some point.

Three hours had passed, I had drank more coffee than anyone should in there life. I pulled out my cell and texted Jake that I was leaving and that I would see him at home. I got up and walked to the truck. I slowly drove home, trying not to get lost.

I got home and locked up the truck. I opened the front door and saw Jake pacing in the living room. He looked worried about something.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. He whirled around to face me.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"I was at the lodge with you remember? We got separated." I reminded him.

"We didn't you come find me?" he asked, angrily.

"I figured you would notice that your sister was missing and go look for her. I didn't know that this was my fault, our getting separated." I said furious that he would be mad at me for being left alone. "And how did you even get home?" I asked.

"My friend gave me a ride home. Why didn't you text me or something?" I rolled my eyes.

"I _did!_ Look at your phone! I texted you right as I was leaving." He looked at his phone.

"Well it might have been a better idea to text me _before_ I left." He said.

"How the hell was I supposed to know you were going to leave?" I nearly screamed. "I just don't understand how this is my fault? It's not my fault that your_ friends_ pushed me away from you. It's not my fault_ you_ didn't text me or even notice that I was gone. Why is it _everything_ is _always_ my fault?" I screamed. Not wanting to hear any more I went upstairs to my "room" and slammed the door. I sat on my bed fuming. How could this be my fault? Oh wait, I'm Bella Swan, _everything_ is my fault. I took off my shoes and chucked one at my door. I laid back and stared at the ceiling. Needing to blow off some steam, I grabbed my guitar and song writing notebook.

I had been working on a song for the longest time. I had the melody but I had no words to go with them. I had such bad writers block and killed. Then it hit me. I quickly wrote down the idea and stared playing the song and sang the words to see how they fit.

_Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again_

_Cause I fear I might break  
and I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty_

Felling loads better I put my guitar and my song book away. I changed into my pajamas and lay down on my "bed". I didn't know how I was going to take to being here for a long period of time.

I hated Forks with a passion, I hated the rain, the fact that the sun never shined. I loved living in Phoenix. It was warm and the sun always shined. That was what I needed, the sun. it was going to just about kill me to live here in Forks. I was just going to have to deal with that, though. I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep, but with how hard it was raining, pounding against the roof, I doubted it would happen soon.


	2. Mortal Enemy

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews and all that good stuff. **

**So the song that Bella started writing last chapter… the first person (OTHER THAN JRFAN81!!!!!!!) to guess the name of it and who it's by gets an ah-maze-ing prize… are you ready for this?....****YOU GET A GIANT COOKIE…****and not just ANY cookie…**** YOU GET A PICTURE OF AN AH-MAZE-ING CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****So START GUESSING!!!!!!!**

**And as always, enjoy the chapter!!33**

**Chapter Two: Mortal Enemy**

I hadn't even been in Forks for twenty four hours and I already had a mortal enemy. Rain. The rain that kept me up all night to be exact. This is why hated Forks and loved Phoenix. I could get a good night sleep and think nothing of it there. Here, there was no way I was _ever_ going to be able to sleep again.

I got up, got dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast before I made my way to school. I found Jake and Charlie in the small kitchen eating eggs.

"Hey, Bells, there's some for you on the counter." Charlie told me.

"Thanks," said and smiled at him. I ate quickly being nervous about my first day.

"Don't worry, Bella. Jake will help you find your way." Charlie said. I nodded, placing my plate in the sink.

"Let's get there early so you can get all your paper work you need." Jake said walking towards the door.

We rode to school in silence. I was still mad at him for what he said last night, and he obviously was still mad at me. He'd pipe in where to turn and gave me directions to the school, but that was it for conversation. When we got out of the car he left immediately and went towards his friends. I stared after him in shock. I decided to just ignore it and went towards the office building.

I got my paper work and went straight for class. Other than the teacher I was the first one there. He gave me a seat and my book and I sat down, trying to be invisible. I must have failed miserably, because as people came in they looked and laughed at e being to class so early. I tried my hardest to ignore them, but it didn't help at all. I blushed a deep red, and made sure I made no eye contact. I had just about forgotten about everyone when a boy started talking to me.

"Hey, cutie," he said. My head shot up and I was left breathless. He was gorgeous. He had golden brown eyes, perfectly sculpted cheek bones, a perfectly straight nose, and he had the strangest shade of hair I had ever seen. It was a bronzy brown, but it worked for him. "So," he said, interrupting my ogling. "You're Jake's sister. Ya know, with how cute you are, you'd think he would talk about you more." I looked away, embarrassed that he would say something like that.

"Hey, Eddie," a girl with short curly hair said.

"Hey Jessica," he said as if she didn't matter.

"Who's your friend?" she asked, jealously.

"This is Bella, Jake's sister." He informed her.

"Oh hi! Let me just tell you, your brother is ah-maze-ing!" she squealed. "This school would no-"

"Oh, by the way, Jess, he was looking for you." The boy interrupted.

"Oh, well okay. See ya later then, Bella." She said and ran out the door.

"Was he really looking for her or was that to get rid of her?" I asked.

"Just to get rid of her. I hate her she's _so_ annoying." He said, rolling his eyes. "By the way, my name's Edward."

"Okay," I said, getting my stuff ready for class, trying to avoid talking to him.

"So you're from Phoenix." He said trying to make small talk.

"Yup," I answered him. He sat there starring at me, waiting for me to say more.

"So, are you liking it here?" he asked.

"No I hate it here," I said trying to end the conversation.

"Why do you-" He began.

"Could you just, ya know leave me alone?" I asked, trying not to sound rude.

"Well, fine then, I was just trying to be nice." He said getting up and walking across the room to his seat. I sighed. There went my chance to make friends here.

The day passed quickly. My bad encounter with Edward had probably left my social status on zero. I had a feeling he was one of the ones on top. When Jake and I got home, I went upstairs to my "bedroom" to do my homework. I had barley started when I heard music blasting from Jake's room. It wasn't long before I couldn't concentrate and pounded on the wall.

"Jake!" I yelled through the wall. "Turn it down!" He obviously hadn't heard me so I went to his door and pounded on that instead. "Jake! _Jacob!_" after failing a second time I opened his door and stood in the door way.

"What the hell? Ever heard of knocking, Bella?" he asked, turning the music down.

"Yeah, I tried that. Your music was so loud. I am trying to do my homework in the next room. If I can hear the exact words for your music, it's too loud." I said and slammed the door. I went downstairs to grab a soda out of the fridge. I opened up the fridge and found a sprite. I grabbed it and closed the fridge.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Miss Rude." A voice came from behind me.

"What the hell are you doing here, Edward? And haven't you ever heard of knocking?" I asked, repeating Jake's words.

"Jake called me and told me to come over. And I don't need to knock. I practically live here." I groaned.

"I have to deal with you in my _own house_?" I asked. He smirked.

"All the time, babe. Happy?"

"I think not. And don't call me babe." I said, disgusted.

"Whatever you'd like, princess,"

"Ugh," I rolled my eyes, "Jake!" I yelled up the stairs. "Your Jerk is here!"

"Ouch, His "Jerk"? Wow, Bella, that's harsh." He said pretending to be hurt.

"Yeah, whatever just keep it down up there, I have homework to do." I said to him.

"What're you a nerd or something? Who actually_ does_ their homework?" he asked disgusted.

"For your information," I said pointing a finger at him, "I am a straight A student."

"Ooo, a smarty." He said, pretending to be scared.

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes. "Seeing as how Jake can't hear me, he probably doesn't know you're here. Go on up then."

"Thanks for the conversation, Babe," he said walking up the stairs.

"Stop calling me that!" I yelled up at him.

"Whatever you say, princess." He said back, snickering. I went up to my "room" and slammed the door, to insure that they knew I was up there. I went over to my "bed" and opened up my guitar case, to find it missing. I looked around the room hoping to find it somewhere around the room, but I didn't see it. I sighed and walked out of the room. I went to Jake's door and knocked. When no one answered I opened it and walked in and froze. There was Jake with my guitar. Mocking me, with Edward cheering him on.

"Having fun?" I said bitterly from the doorway. Jake stopped and looked up at me. I smiled, leaning against the door frame.

"B- Bella, what are you doing in here?" he stammered.

"Well, let's see," I said thoughtfully, "I was going to play my guitar, but it was missing."

"Oh," he said quietly, looking away.

"Hey look, Bella," Edward said from Jake's bed, still laughing. "We didn't mean anything by it. We were-"

"Making fun of me?" I said cutting him off. "It's nice to know what my brother thinks of me." I said ripping the guitar out of Jake's hands and leaving.

"Bella, wait," Jake said following me out of the room.

"Save it Jake. I don't wanna hear it." I said walking out of the house, to the truck. I was just about to get in the truck when he grabbed my shoulder, turning me to look at him.

"Bella, I didn't mean anything by that." I starred at him in disbelief.

"How could you not mean anything by that!?"

"Calm down. I was just entertaining Ed, okay?" he told me.

"Ya know what? I knew I didn't like him from the beginning. He is nothing but trouble, Jake. I don't wanna be around him." I said.

"Well, you don't have to." He said. "He's _my_ friend remember?"

"Good. Just keep him away from me." I said walking past him back into the house. Just as I was rounding the corner, I ran right into Edward. It felt like I had run into a brick wall.

"Hey, princess, be careful." He said pulling me away. "Don't want you to get hurt. That would be a tragedy."

"Yeah, whatever," I said pushing past him, going straight into my room. I grabbed my song writing book and sat down with my guitar. I opened the book up and played through the song I had started the night before, trying to get the song to click into place.

_Now that I'm losing hope_

_And there's nothing else to show,_

_For all of the days that we spent_

_Carried away from home_

_Some things I'll never know,_

_And I had to let them go._

_I'm sitting all alone, feeling empty._

Thinking about how the lyrics were going I decided that what I had written would end up being the first and second verse. The chorus was going to be really hard and I didn't have an idea on how to start that.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice came from downstairs. I laid my guitar aside and went to see what he wanted.

"Yeah, Dad?" I asked.

"Bella, there's no easy way to say this," he began and I felt the blood rush from my face. Was he going to kick me out now? "But, you need to find a job." I sighed with relief. That was it?

"That's all? I thought you were gonna kick me out." I said laughing. "I can do that." Charlie smiled, obviously relieved.

"Well, we need a little help around here, and Jake's grades aren't good enough, and you're a straight A student, so I figured…" he trailed off.

"Nah, it's cool." I said. "So, know of any places that are hiring?" he thought about it for a moment.

"Hey I think the Newton's are hiring at their sporting goods store." He said.

"Awesome, I'll check there after school tomorrow." He nodded.

"Alright, you can go back to what you were doing then." I went back upstairs and messed around with the song. Nothing seemed to click though lyric wise. I decided to totally forget that song and I flipped to another one of my unfinished songs.

_I don't know what I want, so don't ask me_

_Cause I'm still trying to figure it out_

_Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking_

_Trying to see through the rain coming down_

_Even though I'm not the only one_

_Who feels the way I do_

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know_

_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on_

_I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world_

_  
Got the radio on, my old blue jeans_

_And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve _

_Felling lucky today, got the sunshine_

_Could you tell me what more do I need_

_And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah_

_But that's okay_

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know_

_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on_

_I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world_

I ended the song… and someone started clapping. I looked up and saw Edward smirking from the doorway. I rolled my eyes.

"What? That was actually good." He said, defensively.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Your brother invited me over, remember?" he said like I was stupid.

"Duh, I know that. What I meant was why are you in my doorway?" he stepped into my "room" and looked around, looking at pictures and the stuff on Charlie's desk.

"Well, your brother went to talk to your dad, I was bored, and I heard you playing through the wall. It was surprisingly good." He said.

"What are you surprised?" I asked, and he smirked.

"Not really, I don't think that anything will surprise me when it comes to you." I looked at him confused.

"Hey Ed," Jake said coming up the stairs. He looked at me, then Edward, then back at me. "What's goin' on?" he asked, implying more than just the talking and eye rolling.

"Nothing that you're thinking, Jacob." I said disgusted. Edward smirked.

"Not that I would mind that,"

"Oh, you're disgusting, both of you." I said again in a disgusted tone.

"Hey," Jake said pointing at me and Edward, "I was _not_ thinking like that. You two are the one's with the disgusting minds." He attempted to lie.

"Jake, you are a _terrible_ liar." I said.

"Alright so maybe I was thinking like that." He admitted. I rolled my eyes.

"That's it, out of my room, both of you, NOW!" I said pointing to the door.

"What's the rush, princess?" Edward said in a cocky tone. I glared at him, stood up, and attempted to push them out of the door. Jake went easily, but pushing Edward was like pushing a ton a bricks.

"Get out," I said softly looking up at Edward.

"Why?" he asked just as quietly.

"Because, you aren't welcome in my room." I said. He started backing up, his hands raised as if to say 'I surrender'. "Thank you." I said a little louder, and just as he was out of the room, I slammed the door in his face. Oh joy was it going to be a fun year and a half. At least after that I could go anywhere and he wouldn't be able to follow me. I could not _wait_ until I graduated and went to college.

**SO GUESS THAT SONG!!! You now have two verses, but no chorus… and don't be a cheater and use Google to look up the lyrics. No one likes a cheater!!!! AND I WILL KNOW IF YOU CHEAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**. . . . . .**

**Ah crap…. Now you're all going to cheat….. aw man… **

**BUT ANYWAY!!! The first person gets the cookie that I picked out MYSELF!!!!**

**Btw: "A place in this world" by Taylor Swift was the other song in this chapter!!!**

**Until the next chapter!!!!!**


	3. I Hate Everything About YOU!

**THE WINNER HAVE BEEN DECLARED!!!!!!!!!1**

**paupi121 YOU GET A COOKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'**

** I believe you will enjoy your prize!!**

**Anyway, here's chapter three!! **

**Chapter Three: I Hate Everything About YOU!**

It was easy adjusting to life here in Forks. Granted my brother was best friends with my worst enemy, but if I didn't have to interact with him, my day went well. Needless to, biology was not my favorite time of day.

I came to Forks over a month ago. It was easy to get adjusted to the curriculum here. I had been an honors student back in Phoenix, but they didn't have enough teachers at Forks High School to have the advanced classes. So basically, I ended up repeating most of what I had done in the honors classes. The classes were easy, and I liked them. Mostly Because I didn't have to deal with Cullen, until I got to biology. It was obvious that everyone wanted to be lab partners with him, and thank god for that. I wouldn't have to deal with him or his arrogance.

If only I were that lucky. He got in trouble for talking too much with his lab partner, Lauren. When the teacher decided to change his partner all of the girls were literally bouncing out of their seats. Mr. Banner switched _my_ lab partner so I ended up with Cullen instead of Eric Yorkie. When I asked Mr. Banner why I had to have him as my lab partner, he simply responded, "You're the only person who will keep with the work with Edward. I know for a fact none of the other girls would even be able to pay attention to my lecture, not that anyone does much of that in this class." I sighed. Great, there went the rest of the school year! There was no possible way I could work with him.

I walked out of the biology room, heading towards the truck, when Edward's voice came from behind me.

"Is it really that bad having me as a lab partner?" he asked walking behind me. I turned around and faced him.

"I better not get a bad grade because of you, Cullen." I said in a dangerous voice, pointing at him. "I have worked to hard to get where I am. And if I end up with anything less than an A- you better pray to _God_ that I don't kill you. Got it?" He looked down at me with a frightened expression.

"O-okay," he stammered. Satisfied, I walked back towards my truck and drove home.

He must have gotten my message because I haven't received anything lower than a 100 on everything.

I still hadn't gotten very far on my song. The chorus was killing me. I couldn't come up with anything and it was _driving me insane_. It was hard because I never had anytime to play. I was either at school, doing homework, or I was at work. I had zero relaxing time.

Charlie had told me money was getting extremely tight and that I needed to pick up more hours, therefore, I had no social life outside of school. And to make things worse, I had to deal with Cullen in my _own house_.

Everyday after school, Jake had Cullen come over and hang out. Now I'd of been fine if it was one or two days a week, but no it was _everyday_. _That_ was the hardest part of living here in Forks. It was the same routine too. I would come home from work, and Cullen would be rummaging through our fridge, then he'd look up at me and ask when dinner was going to be done. I'd call him a jerk; he'd smirk and tell me that I love it, and would proceed to tell me how we're going to make couple of the year. Then I'd roll my eyes and go do my homework. That was it. The daily routine.

But there was something suspicious about Cullen. He always seemed to know what someone was thinking. Except for me. I was the only he would ask 'What're you thinking about'. He never asked Jake. He would simply look at him and say things like 'Stop thinking like that Jake' or he would laugh. It was probably just me who noticed that. Everyone else was either too stupid to notice, to intimidated by him, or the girls were drooling over him.

All I had to say to the drooling girls is, THANK GOD I WAS IMMUNE! It was bad enough that every girl was falling all over him; he had to act as if I was one of them. He kept saying how we were going to get married and every time I would tell him to go to hell or only in his dreams that would happen.

But today just happened to be the worst day of my life, and I was in no mood to deal with him. In English, the teacher told me that I needed to rewrite my paper because it sounded like a college student's work and he thought I had plagiarized. Then I went to

Government and had the teacher brag about how Cullen's project was the out of everyone's. Jefferson showed it off to the class and everyone looked at it like it was gold.

Then Cullen was gone during biology so I had to do the experiment by myself. Normally that would have been a good thing on my behalf. Not having to deal with his cockiness was number one on my best day list, but the one day he's gone, we have an experiment that _has to have two people_. Then I was late for work, and got yelled at. When I was on my way home from the worst day of my life, the truck stalled, so I called my house and low and behold who answered the phone? Cullen and he told me that Jake and Charlie weren't home. So in other words, _he _gave me a ride home.

"Your chariot awaits," he said when he got there.

"Don't talk to me," I said bitterly.

"Alright, what did I do this time?" he asked.

"Where the hell were you today?"

"Well, for you information, Princess, I had a doctors appointment today," he said. I looked at him, not believing a word he said.

"You're lying," I said glaring at him.

"Okay, you caught me. I didn't feel like going to school today."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked calmly.

"Nope, total truth." I then started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You wanna know what's so _funny_?" I asked, and he nodded. "What's so funny is that I almost _failed _because you decided skip school today!" I screamed. "I told that you didn't want that to happen. Now I swear to _God_ you better just fix my truck and get out of my sight because I am so close to killing you right now."

"You don't want to kill me," he said simply, "remember you love me." I gasped.

"You arrogant asshole!" I screeched and attempted to slap him across the face, but he caught my hand before I got the chance.

"Now, Bella, do you really want to do that?" he asked quietly. I looked into his golden eyes furiously.

"How do you know what I want?" I glared at him.

"Trust me, Bella, I know you a lot better than you think," he said.

"Oh yeah? Then what do I want right now?" I asked.

"Right now, you want to murder me where I stand," he answered.

"Good, now let go of me so I can do it," I said dangerously.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" he whispered, his sweet cold breath in my face. I then lost all train of thought. _What was I going to do?_ I thought.

"You never answered me, babe," he said gently.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Exactly," he whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver. "Now do you want me to fix your truck or would you rather me just give you a ride home then fix it while you do your homework?"

"Yeah, uh, could you give me a ride? I do have a lot of homework," I said slowly.

"Alright, _now_ your chariot awaits, princess," he said opening my door.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I got in. This was going to be an _interesting _ride home.

**TADA!!!**

**So no music in this one… just lots of Edwards Jerkiness and Bella Denying her feelings…. OPPS!!! I don't think I was supposed to say that….. oh well y'all know where this is gonna go anyway.**

**WELL HOPEFULLY I CAN GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT SOON I have just been SWAMPED with school crap so idk when it will get done……**

**UNTIL THE THOUGH!!!!**


	4. Things Aren't Looking Up

**Sorry it took so long!! Please no death threats!!!!!!**

**Things Aren't Looking up**

"Hey, Cullen, do me a favor," I said.

"That depends," he said, smirking _and_ looking at me.

"Could you, uh, I don't know, possibly watch the road and _slow down,"_ I screeched as he rounded the corner at high speed. He chuckled.

"Why am I scaring you?" he asked.

"Well, I actually left scared two minutes ago," I told him calmly, "now, I'm terrified!"

"Well, don't worry you're safe with me, there's no doubt about that," he said, not decreasing the speed at all.

"You are going to kill us!" I told him.

"Don't worry, princess, you won't die," he said seriously. "Because who would fall in love with me, then?" he asked smirking.

"You're a jack ass, Cullen, you know that? And what makes you think _I_ would fall in love with _you_?"

"There hasn't been a girl yet would hasn't tried to date me, Bellsie. It's only a matter of time," he stated.

"What makes you think I'm like every other girl?" I asked looking away from him. He snorted.

"Well, you got me there," he said, looking me over. "You are_ definitely _not like other girls. Other girls wouldn't try to slap me."

"Most boys wouldn't assume that I'm going to fall in love with them after knowing me a month."

"I don't _assume_ anything. I _know_ that you're going to fall in love with me. Trust me, Bella, you will," he told me and winked.

"Whatever," I said ending the conversation.

When we pulled up to my house, I quickly got out of his car and walked towards the house, desperate to get away from Cullen. As I started walking up the stairs, I slipped on a patch on ice. I fell backwards… and landed right in Cullen's arms. I glared up at him as I tried to free myself.

"Do you mind?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Princess I could stand like this all day if you wanted me to," he stated.

"Ugh, let go of me," I said and he stood me up and quickly let go of me.

"Wow, _someone's_ in a bad mood today," he commented.

"Well, if you had to deal with a selfish, self centered asshole, you would be the same way." I unlocked the door and walked into the house.

"IF you don't mind, I'm gonna hang out here until Jake gets home," he said stretching out on the couch.

"Actually I _do_ mind," I told him.

"That's just too bad I guess, because I'm staying," he said standing up and walking over to me. When he got to close for my liking, I back away, only to run into the wall, and he placed his hands on the wall, blocking my way.

"Get out of my way, Cullen." He smiled.

"Come on, princess, you know you like this," he said, stepping closer.

"Yeah, right."

"Liar," he whispered. He leaned in to kiss me, and I ducked down and slipped under his arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked.

"You know you want to kiss me, Bella, just give in," he told me. I laughed bitterly.

"_Only_, in your dreams, Cullen."

"Actually yes, in my dreams you do want to kiss me. All the time," he said, watching me carefully. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone. I scrolled down to Jacobs's number and clicked 'Send'. It rang four times before he picked up.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Where the hell are you?" I asked.

"I'm hangin' out with my friends. Why, who are you the police?"

"Ha, ha, very funny," I said. "Why is your jerk at our house right now?"

"I don't know, you ask him."

"He told me he was waiting for you, which now I'm finding out isn't true." I turned around and glared at Cullen. He smiled widely at me.

"Let me talk to him," Jake said.

"Fine." I turned and handed Cullen the phone.

"Sup Jake," he said into the phone. "No I'm behaving myself. Aw, Jake you're ruining all of my fun!" he whined playfully. "Fine, I'll be nice. Alright, here she is," he said handing me the phone.

"Come home now and end my misery _please!_" He laughed.

"Come o, Bells, its not he's not that bad of a guy, you just have to get to know him," he tried to convince me.

"Not gonna happen," I told him. "Call dad when you're on your way home, he left you a note." I picked up the note I had just noticed on the table.

"'Kay, bye," he said, quickly.

"Bye." I hung up and walked back to the door.

"Hey, hey, hey, where do you think you're going?" Cullen asked stepping in front of me.

"Out," I told him. "Why do you care?"

"Because I don't want to be here alone, _and_ you don't have a car," he pointed out. I thought for a moment, thinking of an alternative.

"Haven't you ever heard of walking?"

"What about your homework?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"It's Friday, now get out of my way," I told him.

"Why should I?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Do you know how infuriating you are? You barely know me, why do you care where I go?" I asked furiously.

"Trust me, Bella, I know you a _lot_ better than you think," he said quietly.

"Well you don't so leave me alone." I pushed past him and walked to the nearest shopping center trying to clear my mind of everything related to Cullen. I hated him and everything about him and I never wanted to converse with him ever again.

Stupidly not watching where I was going, I slammed right into a small girl who sort of resembled a pixie, and fell to the ground.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" she said helping me up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I mumbled.

"Hey, wait a minute, you're Jacob's sister aren't you?" she asked. "Bella, right?" I nodded. "Hey, I'm Alice. I'm Edwards's sister." _Oh no_, I thought, _there's another one._

**Dun dun DUN!!! Yay my favorite character has arrived!!!!!!**

**Hope you liked it!!**


	5. Whataya Want From Me?

**Chapter Five: Whataya What From Me?**

"No way!" I said.

"Just do it, Bella."

"But_ why?"_

"Because I told you too. Now get in there and close the door."

"Fine." I slammed the door, sat down, and crossed my arms defiantly.

"Isabella, don't make me come in their!"

"You are not my mother, _Alice_; you can't make me do anything!" Exactly two seconds later, Alice stood in front of me, staring me down.

"Wow, you're fast," I told her. She acted as if she hadn't even heard me.

"Well then, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way," she said, slowly smiling.

"How about, 'No Way' instead?" I asked sweetly.

"Hard way it is!"

"Alice, no!" I screeched. We sort of not really wrestled around for a few minutes before Alice got her way. Again.

"Now, was that so bad?"

"Wow, you're strong," I mumbled. I then looked in the mirror, and laughed.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Alice, I look like a Christmas tree!"

"Wha-" she stopped short, "Yeah, you kind of do." We laughed and she bounced out of the dressing room and got more clothes for me to try on. It had been exactly a month since we literally ran into each other. Now we were inseparable, which was good on my part so then I wouldn't have to deal with her annoying brother, or mine. Whatever free time I had was now gone. Between school, homework, work, and Alice, I had zero personal time.

The funniest thing is that we're complete opposites. She's outgoing, hyper active, and _really_ into fashion, which always involves a shopping trip. But me, I'm shy, kind of withdrawn from everyone, and I absolutely hate shopping.

This is exactly why I was being so difficult with her. I felt like a Barbie doll, having her dress me up, then make me change, then dress me up again. It was a never ending process with her. Normally I would just do what she told me. But today, we were supposed to meet up with our brothers and hang out, do some studying. So naturally I was wasting as much time as I could.

"Bella, we need to go," Alice said half an hour later.

"Tell me again why exactly we have to hang out with them?" I whined.

"Because they are our brothers and I'm pretty sure I haven't had a real conversation with Edward since they day we met," she explained, motioning for me to follow to the register.

"Yes, I know _that_ but why do I have to hang out with _your_ brother?" I asked.

"Get over it, you little baby," she told me. "He'll be on his best behavior, I promise."

"Yeah, he better be."

We got back to my house; too quickly for my liking (Alice drives _exactly_ like Edward). I groaned when I saw Jake and his Jerk sitting out on the front steps. Cullen's smile widened when he saw me in the front seat.

"I'm not moving, he can sit in the back with my brother," I told Alice.

"You don't have to," she reassured me. The boys got into the back seat, Jake sat behind Alice, and Cullen sat behind me. _Oh joy!_ I thought.

"Hey cutie, long time no see," he said leaning his head on the top of my seat.

"Ew, back off, Cullen." I shifted in my seat.

"Bella, calm down," Jacob said.

"Whatever. So Alice," I said, changing the subject, "Where are we going?"

"We," she began, "Are going bowling!" she was pretty much bouncing up and down in her seat when she announced my doom.

"Why is it, everyone suggests something that always that involves amazing coordination? You guys know I'm extremely clumsy!" I said.

"Don't worry princess, I'll be there to pick you up when you fall," Edward told me. I felt his hand then start running through my hair. I whipped around and glared at him.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." I said glaring at him. "And what were you doing before you got into the car? Holding your hands in a snow bank or something?" I heard Jake gasp, and I turned and looked at him. "What?" I asked.

"Yes, _Bella,_ that was exactly what I was doing," Jake's Jerk said sarcastically. "Of course not, I'm just cold. And I have a question." I waited for him to ask but he didn't.

"Which is…?"

"Why do you hate me so much?" he stared at me, not smiling for once, and not joking around like he normally did.

"Because," I started.

"That's not a good enough answer," he said, cutting me off.

"Would you let me finish?"

"No, because we're here!" Alice squealed. Sighing, I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out. Alice paid for the lanes; we got our shoes and bowling balls and began. I avoided Cullen, not wanting to talk to him. Why had he asked that question? He had already asked that, didn't he? Well anyway if he didn't, I already let him know the reasons why I didn't like him. Why should I have to tell him again?

I felt his eyes on me the rest of the night. By the time we were done with the first game, it was 9:30, and they had switched to moonlight bowling. In other words, they turned on the black lights. I was getting sick of Edward watching me so I decided to take a little break.

"I'll be right bake," I said to Alice, and went outside. The cool air felt good. I hadn't realized how hot it was inside. There was a group of guys hanging out in the parking lot, talking loudly. Ignoring them, I reached into my pocket to grab my phone, only to find it not there. I quickly walked over to the car and got in to look for my phone. The smart thing to do, with all those shady guys hanging out in the parking lot would have been to lock the doors. Did I do that? Of course not. I just sat there looking around, with the light on. The next thing I knew, they were closing in on the car. One of them tapped on the window. I tried my best not to look up and meet his gaze. He pounded harder. Finally getting fed up he ripped the door open and pulled me out.

"Well lookie here fellas," he said pulling me close to him. "We got an adorable loner."

"Let go of me," I said attempting to push him away.

"What're you going to do to me?" he whispered in my ear.

"You don't want to know," I said trying to sound brave, but I sounded like a scared child.

"Let her go," said a voice. The man turned around, taking me with him, to face the voice. I gasped at who it was.

"Cullen, just leave I've got this under control," I hissed.

"Yeah, I can see that," he said sarcastically.

"Well, I can since some tension between you two," the man commented.

"Who the hell cares what you think? I said let. Her. Go. _Now_." Edward told him.

"Or what?" he challenged. The next thing I knew Cullen pulled me away from the mans grip, and had him in the air by the throat, causing the others to run away in fear.

"Or this will happen," he whispered before throwing the man against a car across the isle. "Come on, Bella, let's go inside and get our siblings before the authorities get here." He grabbed my arm when I didn't follow and dragged me back to the building. Alice and Jake met us at the door.

"We need to leave, _now_," Alice said, looking more serious than I had ever seen her.

"Okay," her brother said, then turned to look at me, "Bella, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so," I said softly.

"Good, then let's go," Jake said. We started to walk towards the car, and my legs gave out from shock. "Whoa! Hold on Bella, I've got you," he said holding me up on one side, with Edward on the other side.

"Lets take her to Carlisle, have him check her out," Edward told Alice.

"Who's Carlisle?" I asked quietly.

"He's our adoptive father," Alice told me.


	6. According to me: I hate you!

**Well, it's about time I get ONE of my stories posted! Wow I haven't posted anything in longer than I can remember….. its probably not a good thing that I can't remember….**

**Chapter 6: According to me: **_**I hate you!**_

"Wait, you're adopted?" I asked.

"Well duh," Alice said, "You didn't actually think I was related to this idiot did you?"

"Just drive, Alice," Her brother said, annoyed.

"Get over it, Edward," she snapped back. I sat there in the back seat, with my head resting on the head rest and saw the car starting to spin. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to concentrate on not throwing up in Alice's car, or even better Cullen's lap. That would be something I would _never_ live down. As Alice sped up, the world spun faster, I started to sweat, and I felt the blood leave my face.

"Bella, are you alright?" Cullen asked. I waved him away and put my head between my knees, hoping that would help. Something was really up because I didn't flinch away or yell at him when he started rubbing my back. I found it soothing actually. "Alice, pull over," he instructed. As soon as the car came to a stop, I ripped off my seat belt and pretty much fell out of the car. Crawling as far away from the car as I possibly could, I threw up into the ditch. When I was done, I fell onto my back, rolling away from where I hurled.

"Bella, are you alright?" Cullen asked again. I looked up, into his golden eyes, and started crying. This was something I never wanted him to see or anyone else for that matter. What made me throw up? I had no clue. But this, this was embarrassment no one should ever have to endure. Ever.

"Bella, what just happened?" Jake asked getting out of the car.

"What do you think happened, idiot?" Cullen snapped. "You think she just threw up because she wanted to? That she's in shock because she feels like it? What the hell kind of question is 'what just happened'?"

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to do?" Jake yelled at his best friend.

"I don't know; show some concern for your sister?"

"Would you two just shut up?" I yelled as loud as I possibly could. "I feel crappy enough without you two having a pissing contest!" They both looked at me, eyes wide. "Jake, your jerk is right, next time act like you actually know what's going on. And you Cullen just stop acting like you're my protector. You _don't_ know me as well as you think you do and _I don't like you at all, get that drilled into your thick skull."_ I looked at both of them. Neither of them said anything, they just starred at me like I'd just confessed that I was a guy (which would be totally creepy by the way!). I stood up and walked around them. Before I could reach the car an unbearable wave of dizziness hit me. I closed my eyes and felt myself fall to my knees. I cried out in pain when I felt my knee being sliced open.

"Bell-" Cullen began and zoned in on my bleeding knee, falling into a trance like state.

"Uh, Ed, why don't you go get Alice, _quickly,"_ Jake said. When Edward didn't respond Jake yelled, _"Alice! Get over here NOW!"_ At the speed of light Alice was by my side.

"Edward, I need you to talk to Jasper, tell him why we're late because he'll freak that I'm not home yet," she said, pushing him in the other direction. "Alright, Jake get my scarf out of the back of the car." I look at Alice, confused.

"Why do you need your scarf?" I asked.

"Well I need to stop the bleeding somehow and I don't have any Band-Aids or a first aid kit with me." I nodded slowly and looked across the street at Cullen.

"What's up with him?"

"Hates the sight of blood. Makes him sick, and the funny part is that once he spots it, he can't look away and makes himself even worse. One would think that he would be smart and just walk away but he's weird." In no time, Alice had my knee patched up and was helping me into the car. After she got me in, she ran over to her brother. She talked to him for a few minutes.

When Cullen got in the car, he still sat but me, but sat so still I thought he was a statue instead of a person.

"You ok?" I asked quietly and all I got in response was a quick nod. He didn't even look at me. "Are you sure? You seem kind of tense." I reached out to touch his shoulder and he instantly flinched away when I made contact with him. I quickly looked down at the floor, embarrassed.

The rest of the ride was quiet. Nobody talked or made any noise at all. Alice sped towards their house as fast as she could. I stared out the window, thinking about how disastrous this night had been. Only I would have caused this much trouble by going to a bowling alley. Probably nobody else in the whole world would have that happen to them in a small town. Not only was I clumsy, I was a _huge_ danger magnet. I couldn't go one whole day without almost being hit by a car, or almost falling down a flight of stairs. Why couldn't I just have one night off from all of the clumsiness?

Alice slammed on the brakes and her brother quickly got out of the car. I sat there for a minute and watched as he walked off into the woods that surrounded their house. Then I got a good look at their house.

I don't know what I had expected, but it definitely wasn't this. This house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration.

"Bella, come on!" Alice said, pulling me from my gawking. I quickly followed her into her house and stopped dead in my tracks and again stared at my surroundings. The inside was even more surprising, less predictable, than the exterior. It was very bright, very open and very large. This must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most the floor to create a wide open space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to a wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white.

"Wow, Alice, your house is beautiful!" I told her just as a woman with caramel-colored hair came around the corner. She was as equaling as stunning as Alice. She smiled kindly at me which revealed dimples that made her even more stunning. She was slender, but was a little rounder then Alice was.

"Thanks," Alice said. "Bella, this is my adoptive mother, Esme. Esme, this is my friend Bella." Esme smiled and stood about five feet away from me, making no movement to come any closer than that. I waved awkwardly.

"It is very nice to meet you, ma'am," I said, politely.

"It is very nice to meet you too. I have heard some much about you!" she replied making me blush. "What brings you here?" she looked at Alice.

"We need to see Carlisle. Bella here had an accident so I want to get her checked over to make sure she's not going to die of some unknown infection." I stared at Alice, who just stood there smiling at her logic and how proud of herself she was.

"Thanks, Alice, you just made me feel some much better by saying that," I said sarcastically. Alice beamed at me with her thousand watt smile.

"Carlisle's in the kitchen, dears," Esme interrupted. "By the way, where did your brothers get of to?" I looked around and didn't see either Jake or his jerk anywhere.

"Wow, I didn't even realize they were gone." Esme smiled.

"I'll go find them," she said and walked out of the house.

"Alright, clumsy, lets get you fixed up," Alice demanded.

"Fine, bossy," I shot back. She giggled and led me to the kitchen where a man who looked like a model sat at the table staring at a laptop. He had blonde hair and was muscular.

"Alice," he said looking up from his laptop. "And who might you be?" he asked kindly.

"This is Bella, Carlisle. She had a little accident and scraped her knees up. Would you take a look at them for me while I go and find Edward?" I looked at Alice nervously. I had just met this man and she was going to leave me alone with him? She was nuts.

"Sure, go ahead," he told her, standing up. "Why don't you sit down, Bella, and I'll go get my medical bag." I nodded and sat down in the closest chair. Alice skipped out of the room and left me alone to sit in this huge house by myself, just waiting for a man to come and fix my knees up.

Trying to get my mind off what was happening at that moment, I thought about how beautiful this family was. Alice and Cullen were both stunningly gorgeous, but I had seen kids be extremely beautiful and the parents turn out to look like something that got run over by a bus. But that was not the case in this family. Carlisle and Esme were just as strikingly beautiful as Alice and Cullen. I was completely shocked by this.

Pulling me from my thoughts, Carlisle walked back into the kitchen with a bag. He set it down on the table and smiled at me.

"So, what happened that made you hurt yourself?" he inquired.

"I kind of fell," I answered quietly.

"Ah, a little clumsy, are we?" he smiled. "Looks like you hurt yourself pretty bad, Bella," he said after taking the bandages off.

"Yeah, story of my life," I mumbled. In no time at all, and with little conversation, my knees were all clean and patched up.

"There you go," he told me. "Hopefully I don't see you at the hospital at all after this." I blushed, embarrassed.

"No promises, I am the clumsiest person in the known universe, you know." Carlisle laughed as Alice flitted back into the room.

"Done already?" she asked.

"Yes, we are," Carlisle said, packing up his things.

"Where are our brothers?" I asked.

"Waiting in the car for you."

"Why are both of them in the car? Can't your brother just stay here instead of coming with us?"

"Don't ask me!" Alice sighed. "Why does everyone think I understand that boy?" I laughed and walked with her back out to the car.

**Until next chapter faithful readers!**


	7. He Has No Idea

**Chapter 7: He Has No Idea.**

**I know its been a long time since I updated! DON'T SHOOT ME! SO to make up for being gone for such a long time, I have given you a lengthy (in my writing), juicy chapter.**

The entire way back, all Cullen did was stare at me and ask me if I was okay. Somehow he didn't seem to get that I was starting to get extremely annoyed with him. Finally, after the twentieth time he asked I snapped.

"I'm fine! Stop asking!" and at last he stopped. The car ride became very tense after that. No one said anything, and I'm pretty sure that everyone held their breath too.

When we finally got to my house, I quickly got out of the car, said my goodbye to Alice, and pretty much ran into the house. I couldn't take another minute with Cullen. He had gotten on my last nerve that night and I honestly never wanted to see him ever again. As I walked into the living room, still thinking about how annoyed I was, I was met by Charlie's many questions.

"What the hell happened?" He asked motioning to my knees.

"I fell dad. Not the first time that's happened." I didn't tell him the whole truth for his health. I swear that man is always ready to die from heart failure.

"Alright," he said, convinced that I was actually telling the truth, and went back to whatever game was on TV.

"Okay, well, I'm going to bed," I announced.

"Wait, where's your brother?" he asked, eyes still glued to the TV.

"I think he's still out at the car with his jerk and Alice." Charlie shook his head.

"Ya know, you really have to get over that," he remarked. I looked at him confused.

"Get over what?"

"Ed. He is a nice guy. I don't get why you don't like him."

"Maybe because he's a self centered jerk who only thinks about what's good for him," I explained.

"After tonight I'd think that you would have seen past that," Jake interjected, coming into the house.

"What are you talking about?" He shrugged.

"Well, he was really concerned about you tonight," he stated. "He was honestly freaked out about what happened."

"If he hadn't gotten involved, I would have been fine," I threw back.

"Why won't you just give him a chance?" Jake asked angrily.

"Because _I don't like him_!" Charlie looked at us, no longer interested in the game.

"What did Ed get involved with that he shouldn't have?" I sighed. _Way to go Jake! _I thought.

"There was an incident where some guys tried to jump me. I was going to get my phone from the car and they appeared out of nowhere. Cullen jumped in even though I had it completely under control," I explained.

"And why am I now finding out about this?"

"Well, I had nothing to do with why I'm hurt." He gave me an incredulous look. "What it's true!"

"Well, we'll talk about this lying thing you've started later, young lady," he said. I stormed out of the room. Why did they both have to be exactly alike? Just because they liked him didn't mean that I have to. Maybe they didn't see it but he was a jerk. Maybe it was only when they weren't around. Maybe he's a jerk just to me. But whatever it was, they had no idea.

I went into the bathroom and started my nightly routine. While I was brushing my teeth, a voice in the back of my head kept saying, _well, maybe he's not as bad as you think. Give him a chance. _Every time that thought popped up I pushed it away. Why should I have to conform because my family wants me to? Mentally yelling at myself, I crawled into bed and tried to find sleep, but for some reason it didn't come. Then I realized why I couldn't sleep. I was so preoccupied with thoughts of Cullen. So I finally made a promise to myself. Tomorrow, I would be nice to him, even if it killed me. That must have done the trick because less than ten minutes later I finally fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning surprisingly well rested. It seemed like the mental conversation I had with myself had given me a sleep that had not come in a long time. Who knew that Cullen would have done this to me?

I took extra care with how I looked today. I made sure my hair was perfectly straight, my makeup was good, and my outfit was nice. When I was done, I walked into the bathroom. I caught sight of myself and gasped. I didn't even look like myself. For once, there were no dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep, my skin was one hundred percent clear, and I looked happy.

Once I was done checking myself out in the mirror, I went downstairs to get breakfast. Charlie and Jake were almost finished when I got down there so I grabbed an apple instead of making Jake wait for me to eat something more.

"Good morning!" I said cheerily. They both looked up from their meal and looked at me confused.

"Dad, who is this?" Jake asked.

"I have no idea. All I know is she is way too perky to be my daughter," he commented.

"Oh shut up you two!" I said and smacked them. I was in such a good mood; they couldn't even make my day bad. "Hey, you ready?" I asked Jake, taking a bite of my apple.

"Yup. Let's go." I drove to school, laughing at his jokes the entire way to school. The best part about the trip was that it was so easy to be with him. It had been a long time since we had spent time together that didn't end in fighting. I was determined to keep the nice day going, no matter what happened. I was still laughing when we pulled into the parking lot. When I shut the truck off, I looked up and instantly made eye contact with Cullen. There was something in the way that he looked at me that made me blush. Jake caught sight of my embarrassment and made fun of me.

"Well, well, look who's blushing at my jerk," he commented. I smacked him way harder than I did earlier. "Ouch! Why'd you do that?" I shrugged.

"Seemed like the right thing to do," I said and got out of the truck. Cullen and Alice walked over to us way faster than they should have. "Damn, you guys are fast," I commented, but again, no one listened to that comment.

"You look nice today, princess," he said. I smiled.

"Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself." That was a lie. He looked gorgeous. Wearing a tan sweater and jeans, he looked like something out of a magazine. The tan sweater made him look tanner than he actually was and made his eyes practically glow golden brown.

"Well, Bella, I approve," Alice said bringing me back to reality. "You look amazing. Looks like I dressed you myself."

"You did buy this outfit for me so in a way you did," I pointed out.

"Good point." We all walked into the school together. It was nice not to be fighting with my brother and his jerk for once. When I was behaving myself, it was actually nice to be with them. Cullen turned out to be really funny, that is when he wasn't making sexual comments about me. I have to say, I did get irritated with those. But for once, I wasn't dreading biology. It seemed like it was going to be fun as long as I was determined to be nice.

My day, however, seemed to be going way to well and like always, something had to go wrong. I had to find the only ice patch in the entire parking lot. Only my luck. My feet slipped out from under me and I fell on my butt, causing everyone in the vicinity to laugh at me. Cullen helped me up, but again my luck kicked in. I hit the ice patch again and slid into him. It felt like I was hitting stone when I made contact with him.

"You okay?" He asked when I had regained my balance. I stood up completely and looked up. Once I caught sight of his eyes, I was lost. We stood there, staring into each others eyes for an immeasurable amount of time. It was Jake commenting in the background that pulled us from our little world we had just created.

"Hey, you guys okay?" he asked us, still laughing from when I fell. I then realized how close we were and pulled away quickly. Blushing like crazy I walked away from them and headed straight to class. My head was spinning in circles after what happened. Didn't I hate him like, less than twenty four hours ago? Why was I starting to get caught up like this? I knew I was trying to be nice to him but why was I starting to feel like what he predicted was actually coming true? All I knew was that I had to make this stop before I end up like all the other girls he had mentioned that had fallen for him. That was something that had to be done. No questions asked.

After that embarrassing moment I was dreading biology. I felt like an idiot for staring at him like that. Not only that, but now I was starting to see him as more than annoying jerk. Everyone was still snickering about what had happened in the parking lot, a.k.a. my clumsiness. Now, not only would I never live that down, I would never live down what my brother had seen and that would never happen.

When biology finally came, I was dreading it. I was the first person in the room, as usual. When everyone started filing in, I kept getting comments like, "Watch out Bella, there's air in the way, you might trip!" and "Hey Clutzella!". Naturally, I just ignored them but it was a lot harder than it seemed.

The bell rang and class started. Cullen walked in exactly two minutes late. The teacher acted like he didn't notice and kept going with his lesson. Cullen slipped into the seat next to me quietly and smiled. I smiled back and attempted to pay attention to the lecture. This proved to be a lot harder than I thought. The entire class Cullen stared at me, as if he were waiting for something to happen.

Finally, I looked over and said, "What?" He smiled and shook his head as if to say nothing was wrong. Then out of nowhere, he put his hand on the back of my chair. I looked at him, extremely confused. Smirking, he leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"The entire class is watching us." Trying to be subtle, I looked out of the corner of my eyes and saw that he was right. Everyone was staring at us, waiting for something to happen. Even the people who were in front of us were completely turned around. "And by the way, I thought that what happened in the parking lot was cute. And I'm not talking about when you fell." With that he pulled away, leaving me bright red. Everyone in the room seemed to be straining their ears to hear what he had just said. The rest of the class was spent being watched and trying my hardest to not let Cullen get to me. When the bell rang, I nearly sprinted out of the class room. When I hit the cool air, I calmed down a little bit.

"Well, you ran out of there fast," Cullen said walking up behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin when he started talking.

"Holy crap, don't scare me like that!" I told him.

"Sorry." He casually took my hand, trying to be sneaky.

"Um, what're you doing?" I asked, pulling my hand away from his icy hand. _He must have naturally cold hands_, I told myselfeHe .

"What? You don't like that?"

"Yeah, I might be in a good mood today, and not being mean to you, but I don't like you enough to go that far," I explained.

"Don't worry, you'll get there."

"Don't hold your breath!" I said and walked away from him. _I might actually be there though,_ I confessed to myself.

"Hey! Wait!" He called, running up to catch me before my next class.

"What's up?" I asked. Instead of saying anything to me, he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. I stared at him confused. Then, without saying anything, he walked away, leaving me alone, staring after him. _Wow, he has really cold lips_, I thought, holding my hand to my cheek. _That's odd….._

**So it won't be so long on the next chapter now that I'm on summer break!**

**Peace out and until the next chapter!**


	8. I Bleed My Heart Out Just For You

**Chapter 8: I Bleed My Heart Out Just For You**

**So here is chapter 8! And it's a good one!**

"Well, one thing you should know about being my girlfriend is," Cullen began.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back it up," I interjected. "Who said _anything_ about me being your girlfriend?" He shrugged.

"Just thought we should get that subject out of the way," he said simply. I shook my head. No use in fighting with him. Not like it would change anything even if I tried.

"Remember Cullen, there is a line, and you don't want to cross it," I told him.

Three months after the incident at the bowling alley, I was actually starting to like having Cullen around. We started spending more and more time together and we were pretty good friends now. I didn't hate him as I once did. Since that night that I decided I was going to be nice to him, every thing was going right. My grades were good, I found a job and it was going well, my music was amazing, and for once, I wasn't worried about what was going to happen next. That seemed to be a trend when I hung out with Cullen and his family. I was finally introduced to the rest of his family. Emmett and Jasper were pretty awesome, but Rosalie avoided me at all costs. I didn't know why and I didn't want too.

But nevertheless, I was starting to like it here, which I never thought would happen.

"Hey, Princess," Cullen said, waving a hand in front of my face. "Earth to Bella."

"What do you want?" I asked, playfully slapping his hand out of the way.

"Wow, I just had a whole conversation with you and you didn't even pay attention." I blushed.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Anyway," he continued, "What're you doing tomorrow night?"

"Nothing that I'm aware of, why?" I asked, eyeing him carefully.

"Just wondering." The bell rang and signaled the end of the school. I walked away from him, shaking my head in confusion. Was that his way of asking me out? He was weird so it wasn't surprising that he didn't give me an answer.

When I got to the truck, I got in and waited for Jake. He was slow at the end of the day getting out of the school and I was used to waiting for him. I put the key in the ignition and turned it. The truck made a clicking noise, and then went silent. I tried again, but it failed to start.

"Damn it," I said and got back out of the truck. As I walked towards the building Señor Annoying walked up behind me.

"Where you going beautiful?" he asked.

"Truck won't start," I informed him.

"Really?" Cullen asked, walking with me.

"No I just felt like saying that. Of course it's not starting."

"Want me to look at it? Jake can go home with Alice and we can pick him up after, if you want," he offered. I mentally debated what would happen if I said yes. He might take my yes as a sign about something that wasn't there. But on the other hand I did need to get the truck fixed and maybe he knew enough to help me out.

So after debating for a while, I told him, "You get to tell Jake." He smiled widely. Once we let Jake know what was going on, we went back to the truck. He worked on the vehicle while I worked on homework inside the truck. I tried my hardest to focus on the work I needed to get done, but I couldn't help but think about the fact that I was going to have to drive to his house, alone, with no one else but him.

A soft knock on the window brought me back to real life. I got out of the truck. I realized too late that my feet had fallen asleep and I fell right into him, yet again.

"Whoa, you okay, Bells?" he asked as he helped me stand up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said and tried to pulled away from him, but he had a steel grip on my arms. I looked up and instantly was lost in his eyes. God, why did he have to be so beautiful? Why couldn't he have been average? The funniest thing was he seemed to be as lost in me as I was with him.

"Maybe, we should, uh, get back to the truck," he whispered, breaking the trance we were both in. I pulled away quickly, blushing like crazy. "Well, it seems like the truck has actually died. I don't think it can be saved." I sighed, still embarrassed about what had just happened.

"Great, now what am I supposed to do? I cannot afford a new car and neither can Charlie!" I walked over to the truck, and kicked the side as hard as I could. The only thing that happened was me hurting my toe. I flinched, and cursed at the truck.

"Wow, you have a temper today, don't ya princess," he commented, the asshole in him coming back out.

"Ya know Cullen, I really don't need you're annoying asshole self today," I snapped.

"I was just making an observation, calm down," he said placing his hands on my shoulders, the nice guy coming back. "It will all work out. I'll work on the truck after school everyday until it's fixed, if you would like." I stared at him.

"Why are you offering to waste your time on this piece of junk?" I asked, confused.

"Well, there would be two benefits to that: one, I would get your brother out of your hair and make him help me, and two, I have a good reason to hang around your house and see you," he stated and took his hands off my shoulders.

"Do you even know how to be subtle?" I asked, "Because you never are." He shrugged.

"You wouldn't know how I feel if I were subtle then, would you?" I laughed.

"You should learn that talent, it might come in handy one day. But, going to another subject, how are we supposed to get home with the truck dead and undrivable?"

"Hold that thought," he said and walked to the other side of the parking lot. He pulled out his phone and seemed to be debating with someone. I quickly climbed back into the truck to escape the wind and started on my homework. I got through one complete subject before he came back.

"So, Alice is on her way. All we have to do is wait," he informed me. I sighed. _Great, I have to wait here with him now until she shows up, _I thought. He looked at me curiously.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking that I don't want to have to… do our biology lab tomorrow," I lied. Slowly, he started to smile. "What?" I asked, blushing.

"You're lying," he challenged.

"I am not," I said, looking back at my homework.

"Sweetheart, if there's one thing I've learned since I met you; it's that you are a _terrible_ liar."

"What are you a mind reader? How would you know that I'm lying?" The smile widened.

"Why yes, I am, thank you for noticing!" he winked at me.

"Ha ha, very funny, smart ass," I said.

"Well, I can read everyone else's mind but yours so I guess you win this one."

"Really? Everyone's but mine? Wow does that suck for you!" I commented.

"If only you knew," he muttered and looked out the window, ending our conversation. I went back to my homework and tried to ignore him. Unfortunately, all I got was him staring at me, again.

"Can I help you?" I asked. I was starting to get annoyed with him staring at me all the time.

"Nope, I'm just taken by your beauty," he said.

"Okay?" I mumbled going back to my work. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't ignore the fact that he sat there staring at me. I didn't bring it up again though, because then I would have to listen to him be a jackass once again. Finally, Alice showed up and saved me from his staring eyes.

"What took you so long?" Cullen asked when we got out of the truck.

"Well, I would have gotten here sooner, but Jake here wouldn't let me drive the way I wanted," she explained.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you drive like a lunatic!" he shot back. "Try driving like a normal person for once!" I shook my head and walked over to the Volvo. I threw my stuff in the front seat, stealing Jakes spot. "Um, excuse me, may I ask what you are doing?" he asked, looking at me.

"Putting my stuff in the car?" I told him. He shook his head.

"No, I get the front seat."

"Too late. My stuff is there."

"Hey that's not fair! Ed, it's your car, who gets the front seat?" he demanded. I walked over and placed a hand on Cullen's chest.

"Yeah, who gets the front seat?" I whispered, attempting to dazzle him. His eyes widened at my little gesture.

"Uh, I think Bella gets the front seat," he decided, putting his arm around me. I looked at my brother and stuck my tongue out at him.

"I win!"

"Wow dude, way to stab me in the back! You picked my _sister_ over _me_!" Cullen shrugged.

"Well, for one, she's way better looking than you are no offense. And two, she _is _going to be my girlfriend so you better get used to it."

"Alright, remember that line we talked about earlier? Yeah, you're getting a _little _to close to it for my liking," I said, moving away from him. He let his arm drop to his side and started to pout. I rolled my eyes. No one should look _that perfect_ while pouting.

"Aw, Bells, you hurt his feelings!"

"Hey, I warned him before," I explained, but still, he continued to pout. "Please stop." When he didn't I sighed. "What will make you stop?"

He thought about it, and then said, "One date, Friday night."

"I should have known," I muttered. "Where?"

"There's an amazing band playing at this club in Port Angeles."

"But, we're not twenty one so we can't get in," I pointed out.

"Sixteen plus club. Plus, I know these guys and they are amazing! Please?" he said, pouting again. I sighed and agreed. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and I just about died. "Alright then. It's a date."

Friday night came fasted than it should have. Cullen was going to pick me up in a few hours, and I had a crisis on my hands.

"Alice, I don't own anything to go clubbing in!" I realized.

"I already got you something!" she bounced in the room with a blue long sleeve shirt. "Put it on. Oh yeah, and these too!" she threw a pair of black skinny jeans at me. I put them on and stared at myself in the mirror. Only Alice would have been able to find a perfect outfit that fit, and made me look good. She did my makeup faster than anyone would have thought possible and flew threw my hair. "There, you're ready." And as if on queue, the door bell rang. I quickly threw on some shoes and ran downstairs. I didn't give Cullen a chance to come inside, because I knew Charlie would love this way more than he should.

"Bella, you look, amazing," he said, giving me a once over. I blushed. No one had ever looked at me like that.

"Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself," I replied. Truth was he looked absolutely gorgeous. He was wearing a black button up shirt and dark jeans which made him look like a god.

"Are you ready to go?" I nodded and we walked to the car. We rode in silence most of the way, but it was comfortable. It was nice to not have him harassing me for once. When we got to the club, he opened my door and helped me out of the car. We walked together laughing at the people stumbling out and I actually was looking forward to the date, believe it or not.

The music in the club was so loud, I could barley hear myself think. Cullen said something, but I couldn't hear him.

"Do you want to dance?" he yelled in my ear. I nodded, not knowing what he meant by dancing. I was happy when his version of dancing wasn't grinding. We danced close enough that I was constantly bumping into him, but it wasn't nasty dancing. The band was, as he said, amazing. They played nonstop for three hours. By the time it slowed down to a slow song, I was ready to pass out. I was grateful for a slow song, but I wasn't ready to be dancing with Cullen like that.

_I feel like I'm drowning in ice water__  
__My lips have turned a shade of blue__  
__I'm frozen with this fear that you may disappear__  
__Before I've given you the truth_

_I bleed my heart out on this paper for you  
So you can see what I can't say  
I'm dying here (I'm dying here)  
'Cause I can't say what I want to  
I bleed my heart out just for you _

_I've always dreamed about this moment  
And now it's here and I've turned to stone  
I stand here petrified  
As I look in your eyes  
My head is ready to explode _

_I bleed my heart out on this paper for you  
So you can see what I can't say  
I'm dying here  
'Cause I can't say what I want to  
I bleed my heart out just for you _

_And it's all here in black and white and red  
For all the times those words were never said _

___I bleed my heart out on this paper for you__  
__So you can see what I can't say__  
__I'm dying here__  
__'Cause I can't say what I want to__  
__I bleed my heart out just for you__  
__I bleed my heart out just for you_

"This is our song, princess," he said in my ear. I believed him. It seemed to be that he had something to tell me that he couldn't, that much I knew, and it described how I was feeling. I stared into his gold eyes and knew at that moment, that he had been right all along. I was falling for him, and boy, was I falling hard. But that was a secret hush hush, don't ever tell anyone type of thing, because I would never live it down if anyone found out.

"I need some air," I said pulling away and walking out of the club. My head was spinning in twelve different directions. I needed to sort stuff out but didn't have time while I was there. People kept bumping into me. A group of drunken teenagers started pushing people and one of the slammed into me, causing me to fall. Before I could hit the ground, Cullen caught me. Even though he caught me, it still felt like I hit a brick wall. I didn't even see him come out of the club so I had no idea how he caught me.

"Hey!" He yelled, "Watch where you're going!" The group turned on him and started laughing.

"Well, pretty boy, what're you gonna do about it?" one called, testing Cullen's patience. He stared them down, communicating to them silently. They all freaking out and scattered. When they were gone, he turned to help me.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I think so," I told him.

"Let's get you home." He ushered me to the car, on edge the whole way.

"Hey, are you okay?" I questioned, starting to worry about him. He nodded and started to pull out of the parking lot. We, again, rode in silence, but this time it was way awkward. I watched him, concerned. He had mood swings worse than a PMSing girl so I had no idea when he would snap back to normal.

Suddenly he pulled the car over to the shoulder and slammed on the breaks. He quickly got out of the car and paced around outside. I followed.

Staring at him, I called, "Cullen, are you sure you're okay?" He stopped and looked at me. He shook his head.

"No, I'm not. Bells, I need to tell you something, but I don't know how to do it." He started pacing again.

"Okay?"

"Bella, I'm not normal," he began. I snorted.

"Well I could have told you that," I mumbled.

"No, like, I'm not like you." I stared at him, completely lost to where this conversation was going. "I'm, uh, oh god, how do I say this? Bella, I'm a vampire." I stood there, stiff as a board, trying to comprehend what he had just told me.

"You're a what?"

**Hope you liked it! Review! **


	9. What's wrong with my head?

**Chapter 9: What's wrong with my head? **

**Well, this is kind of an important chapter. Fun stuffs happen. It kind of moves a little fast, but what doesn't move fast in their relationship? Anyway, I hope you like it! And just so you're all aware, the title for this chapter unless you know what its from, is kinda confusing. SO, I will tell you! It's from _Hangover_ by Hey Monday. And it kind of fits what Bella's going through with her emotions with Edward. :D**

"_You're beautiful  
When you smile like that  
You've stolen my heart  
I don't want it back  
I'm all yours, yeah  
I'm Yours, not Jason Mraz  
Everything changes just like that_

_I'll be a soldier for you_  
_I'll be your only way_  
_When you fall out your parachute_  
_Let's me and you_  
_Hideaway"_

_~Hideaway, Shane Harper~_

"I'm a vampire," he said again. All I could do was stare at him. I mean, come on? What was I supposed to do? I knew I should have run away, but who _actually _believed in _vampires_? Sure, he was weird. He didn't fit the role of 'high school student' at all. He seemed like he was something from an air brushed magazine picture.

"You actually expect me to believe that?" I questioned. "Come on Cullen, how gullible do you think I really am?"

"Bella, I'm serious. Why would I lie about this?"

"Because you love to mess with me," I stated. "There's no way you can go an entire day without messing with me. And today, you haven't. Until now." He stared at me, starting to get angry.

"What am I going to have to do to get you to believe me? Rip a tree from the ground? Destroy my car? And please, don't make me destroy my car," he pleaded.

"Fine, rip a tree from the ground." Before I could blink an eye, he was by the woods, and completely pulled a tree from the ground, and split it in half. I stood there with my mouth hanging open. No normal human being should have been able to do that.

"Oh my god," I whispered, slowly backing up.

"Bella, please, you have to know, I would never hurt you," he explained, stepping back towards me.

"Stay away from me," I snapped. He stopped, looking like he regretted telling me his deepest secret.

"Bella, please," he pleaded. I kept backing up until I ran into his car.

"No, don't come any closer." He stared at me, as if waiting for me to run screaming in the opposite direction.

"I would _never_ hurt you, Bells," he whispered. "You need to know that." I shook my head, and started walking around the car, trying to stay as far away from him as I could. I tripped and fell into the middle of the road and before I could blink, a horn blared at me. I looked up to see headlights speeding toward me, brakes screeching. I closed my eyes and turned away, knowing that I would never get away in time.

The next thing I knew, I was on the other side of the street, in Cullen's arms. The cars flew by, brakes still screeching and ran over the spot I had been in less than a second ago. I turned and looked at Cullen. He stared at me as if waiting for a reaction of terror.

"What the hell were ya doin' in the middle of the road?" the driver yelled when he got out of his car. It was as if I was frozen. I couldn't look away from Cullen's golden eyes. "Hey! Are you even listenin' to me? Watch where you're walking bitch!" Before I could blink Cullen had the man by the throat.

"What're you doing?" I yelled, scrambling to my feet. I ran over and tried to pull him off of the man, but he was _way_ to strong for me. "Cullen stop it!" Finally coming to his senses, he dropped the man. I kneeled down next to the man to make sure he was ok.

"He's still alive, Bella. He's just unconscious," he said quietly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed. "You could have killed him!"  
"What was I supposed to do? Let him talk to you like that?" I stood there glaring at him.

"Uh, yes!? Almost killing people is _not_ the way to get your point across!"

"Fine, whatever," he said, grabbing the man and throwing him back in his car. He then pushed the car to the side of the road. I turned around and started to walk down the freeway. "Bella, where do you think you're going?" he asked from the man's car.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm walking home."

"Why, may I ask?" I turned and looked at him.

"Well, I'm obviously not riding home with you, considering you just almost killed that man," I pointed out.

"Please, Bells, I would never hurt you," he said just loud enough for me to hear.

"And why should I believe you?" I spat. Cullen took a few steps closer to me, but this time, I stayed where I was.

"Because I love you, Bella," he whispered.

"You… what?" I stuttered.

"I have been in love with you since the day I met you. I know that you don't feel that way about me, but know that when I promise not to hurt you, that I'm telling the truth." We stood there, neither of us saying a word for what seemed like forever. I had nothing to say to him, and it seemed like he didn't expect me to say anything. What can you say to someone who just confessed their love and the fact that they are a vampire? But through all that, something inside me told me that he wasn't lying when he said that he would never hurt me. He saved me from the guys at the bowling alley, the guys at the club, and from almost being run over by a car.

"We should get home before my dad starts to freak out." I walked over to the car and got in. Before I could blink, Cullen was in the front seat, already starting the car. I jumped, startled by his fast movements.

"I'm sorry," he said. "You'll get used to it." I stared out the window, trying to ignore him. I had nothing to say to him, and it seemed that he had nothing to say to me, so we rode in silence, but the ride went fast. He dropped me off, and didn't say anything as I go tout of the car and walked toward the house. I heard him speed off before I got the door.

"Hey Bella! How was your date?" Charlie asked from the living room when I got inside.

"Fine," I said, "And dad, it wasn't a date. Hey, Jake," I said turning toward my brother, "could I talk to you?"

"About what?" He whined.

"Dude, seriously, I need to talk to you," I shot back. He sighed, but followed me up to my room. When we got in, I closed the door and turned to him. "When were you going to tell me?" I asked. He looked at me confused.

"Tell you what?"

"Cullen told me about his little 'secret' don't you think that should have been something important to tell me?"

"Well, good for him! He talks about you all the time!" he said smiling.

"_Not_ that secret you idiot! Don't you think I should have known that he was a vampire?" I whispered fiercely to keep myself from yelling at him.

"He did _what?_"

"Yes, he did."

"You can't tell anyone!" He told me.

"Why would I want to tell anyone?" I asked incredulously.

"It still needs to be kept a secret."

"Obviously! I'm not stupid!"

"Oh my god, I can't believe he told you," he said quietly.

"Well whatever. He did. And next time, you better keep me in the loop. Now get out." He left quickly and I got ready for bed. The entire time, all I could think about was Cullen. Did he really love me, or was he just trying to get me to trust him?

When I finally was ready for bed, I lay down, and stared at the ceiling. I was awake even after Jake and Charlie went to bed. Sighing, I got up and went downstairs. I slipped in my shoes and a jacket and went outside. Forks was naturally quiet because it was such small town, but during the night, it was completely silent. I walked towards the school, not knowing where else to go at this time of night. When I got there, I sat down on the curb. For once, it wasn't raining, which was a nice change for once.

I stared at the stars mesmerized by them. Back in Phoenix, there were so many lights that I couldn't see them, even on the clearest of night. It was nice to be able to appreciate nature for once, without something getting in the way.

A sound broke my trance, and I looked down towards the parking lot. Cullen stood there, watching me. He raised a hand in acknowledgement and walked over.

"What're you doing here?" I asked. He smiled.

"I could ask you the same thing. Mind if I join you?" I shook my head and he sat down next to me.

"Nice pajamas," he commented. I looked down and laughed. I forgot that I was still wearing my fuzzy plaid bottoms. "So what are you doing in the school parking lot at 2:30 in the morning?" he asked looking at his watch.

"I couldn't sleep and needed to think, so I went for a walk. Plus, it's not raining so this seems to be the only time to be outside," I explained and sighed. "I'm sorry for how I reacted earlier. It was just a lot to take in at one time."

"I don't blame you. A normal person would have reacted that way. I'm just glad you finally know."

"So, is it just you, or are there more of you?" I questioned.

"My whole family, actually. But don't worry, you're safe with us. We are on a special 'animals only diet'. Plus, I would never-" he began, but I cut him off.

"Hurt me, yeah, I'm aware," I laughed.

"And by the way, I really can read minds," he told me.

"Yeah, right," I said, pushing him playfully.

"No seriously, I'm not kidding. With the exception of you, I can read everyone's mind. And Alice can see the future, and Jasper can manipulate emotions."

"You're joking."

"Dead serious."

"That's beyond creepy, you know that right?" he laughed.

"If you only knew. You brother's mind is the most bizarre thing I've ever encountered," he told me, smiling widely.

"There's actually something going on in there?" I joked.

"Trust me, it's better if you didn't know what was happening," he warned. We both laughed.

"So, there's something I need to tell you," I said, attempting to change the subject.

"Which is," he prompted, catching the change in conversation.

"I know that you told me how you feel about me," I began.

"And," he pushed, no longer smiling.

"I just need a little time to figure out how I feel."

"That's just fine. Take all the time you need." We sat and looked at the stars together, not talking, but just being in each others presence. It was nice to be with him without an annoying comment. We sat there until he looked down at his watch and realized what time it was.

"Oh, wow, it's almost eight o'clock," he said.

"I should get home before they guys wake up and freak out." I stood up and stretched. Cullen stood up with me.

"Would you like to walk me home?" he asked quietly. I nodded.

"That would be nice."

"What's you favorite color?" he asked, as we walked.

"Where did that come from?" I laughed.

"I'm curious. I've known you for almost five months know and I still don't know what your favorite color is. Come to think of it, I barley know you at all," he trailed off.

"Ok, um, my favorite color has to be brown," I said.

"Really? Why?"

"Because brown is what I used to see everyday in Phoenix. I miss that color. Everything that's _supposed_ to be brown here is covered in green squishy stuff," I explained, wrinkling my nose.

"Huh, I never thought about it that way." He paused. "What kind of music do you listen to?"

"It honestly depends on my mood. Most times I listen to classical music. My favorite is Claire de Lune."

"Wait," he said stopping, "You know Debussy?"

"You too?" He nodded.

"Wow, I never thought I'd find anyone else who liked that song."

"I know, I'm weird, tell me something I don't know," I joked. He asked more questions and I answered as truthfully as I could. For once, I didn't lie to him about anything. I felt better around him know that he felt comfortable telling me the truth about himself. Before I could ask him any questions, we made it to my house.

"You wanna come inside?" I asked. He nodded and we went inside. I made some coffee for myself and he watched my every move. I got myself a mug and added some cream to it. I placed the mug by the coffee machine and got myself some cereal. As soon as the coffee was done, I poured some and sat down to eat. I was about to take a bite when I realized how rude this was.

"I'm sorry, did you want anything?" I was uncertainly. He smiled.

"No, I don't eat real food," he explained.

"Oh, okay." I went back to my meal and tried to come up with some questions to ask him. "So, how old are you?" I asked awkwardly.

"Well, I was born in 1901, and I was changed in 1918. Technically, I'm 17."

"Alrighty then," I muttered. "Uh," I paused. I became very self conscious about this next question. "Why did you pick me?" He frowned.

"I'm not sure I follow," he said. I sighed.

"Come on, I am as average as it gets. I have extremely pale skin, especially for having lived in Phoenix, I have awkwardly straight, mousy brown hair, I'm short, and I'm the clumsiest person on the planet. On top of that, I'm extremely self conscious, I'm never sure about anything I do, I get embarrassed about everything, I'm not smart, I'm not very good at anything I do, and in no way am I pretty on anyone's standards. You could have any girl you want. So I just want to know why you picked me." He sighed.

"Bella, you are as perfect as it gets," he said, and I blushed. "You have beautiful, flawless skin that most teenage girls would kill for, you have perfect straight hair that is a beautiful brown, you are the perfect height, and I love the fact that you are clumsy. You have no reason to be self conscious; it's cute that you never know what you're doing. I love when you blush and get embarrassed, you are beyond brilliant, you are an amazing musician, and you're right about not being pretty. You are beautiful. You never let me get away with anything, no matter how minor. You always know how to make me smile. Sure I could have any girl, but the one girl I want hasn't accepted me yet," he said thoughtfully.

"Okay, I think I get it now," I said blushing.

"I also love that you're mind is private and that you're thoughts are all your own," he continued, "Don't get me wrong, I love being able to read people's minds, but when it comes to being in a relationship, I don't want to know everything going on in your head. It's your space to be your own. There's also something else. You're blood smells different to me than everyone else's. It's like, my own personal brand of heroin. It's dangerous for me to be around you, but I'm in control, and I'm not going to let anyone or anything hurt you." I stared at him, no longer eating my breakfast. I was blushing way harder than before. No one had ever said anything like that to me before. "And just so it doesn't look creepy when Charlie gets up, I am going to leave," he announced, standing up. He started to walk away, then stopped and turned back to me. "And by the way, I was wondering if you'd like to go to Prom with me. It's in a month and I wanted to see if I could snatch you up before anyone else did." I thought about it. What would be the down side to that? I mean, I was trying to deny that I was actually in love with him and delay the conversation. But for once, going to a school dance sounded like fun.

"Sure, why not," I said smiling. He smiled my favorite crooked smile, stopping my heart briefly. Hopefully, that would be something I'd get over. After he left, I sat and stared at the wall. _Oh boy, _I thought,_ what am I getting myself into?_

**Well? Review! (even if you hated it!) **

**Hopefully it won't take so long….. I said hopefully…. Prolly won't happen…**

**BUT have fun with life until then!**


	10. FYI: Authors Note

**FYI**

**I DID CHANGE MY PEN NAME!**

**I now go by AwesomeSamster instead of Brunettegirl5502. Just wanted to let you know so you weren't confused when my stories update!**

**Much Love!**

**AwesomeSamster!**


End file.
